Yume Naki Yume wa Yume ja nai
là CD được tặng kèm được trình bày bởi Kousaka Honoka. Bài hát được đưa vào Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 1, và cũng được đưa vào phiên bản giới hạn của đĩa Blu-ray đầu tiên. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc và biên soạn bởi Takada Kyou. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (BCXA-0697) '''CD/DVD # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg.. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaze o nukete hashitteku Kyou mo kimi wa hashitteku Ase nagasu koutei hitomi ga oikakeru Tooku kara donna toki mo kigatsuichau 「Ganbarimashou! kujikeru na!」 Kokoro ga sakenderu Honki dattara Chansu wa kuru yo Tsukamaenakucha Tokimeki ga kienai uchi ni Hora I say fight! kimi no tame ni Egao de senaka osu yo Ichiban ni narou sore ga kimi sa! I say fight! watashi no ouen Itsudemo atsui mama nan da yo Dakara zettai ni makenai Yume naki yume wa yume ja nai Ame no tsubu ga hikatteru Kimi no kao ni hikatteru Doro mamire Booru o fuite agetaku naru Konna hi mo genkidashite ikanakucha ne 「Ganbarimashou! funbare yo!」 Kokoro de dakishimeru Shinken nan da ne me no kagayaki Mabushii hodo sa Tatakai no honoo ga moeru Ima I wish fight! kimi ga mukau Basho e to senaka osu yo Ichiban ga mieru sore wa kimi sa! I wish fight! watashi no ouen Kanarazu kimi o mamorun da yo Donna kyouteki ga koyou to Yume wa katsun da katerun da Hora I say fight! kimi no tame ni Egao de senaka osu yo Ichiban ni narou sore ga kimi sa! I say fight! watashi no ouen Itsudemo atsui mama nan da yo Dakara zettai ni makenai Yume naki yume wa yume ja nai |-| Kanji= 風を抜けて走ってく 今日も君は走ってく 汗流す校庭　瞳が追いかける 遠くからどんな時も気がついちゃう 「がんばりましょう！くじけるな！」 こころが叫んでる 本気だったらチャンスはくるよ つかまえなくちゃ ときめきが消えないうちに ほら　I say fight!　君のために 笑顔で背中押すよ 一番になろう　それが君さ！ I say fight!　私の応援 いつでも熱いままなんだよ だから絶対に負けない 夢なき夢は夢じゃない 雨の粒が光ってる 君の顔に光ってる 泥まみれボールを　拭いてあげたくなる こんな日も元気出して行かなくちゃね 「がんばりましょう！ふんばれよ！」 こころで抱きしめる 真剣なんだね　目の輝き まぶしいほどさ 戦いの炎が燃える いま　I wish fight!　君が向かう 場所へと背中押すよ 一番が見える　それは君さ！ I wish fight!　私の応援 かならず君を守るんだよ どんな強敵がこようと 夢は勝つんだ勝てるんだ ほら　I say fight!　君のために 笑顔で背中押すよ 一番になろう　それが君さ！ I say fight!　私の応援 いつでも熱いままなんだよ だから絶対に負けない 夢なき夢は夢じゃない |-| English= Running through the wind You’re running again today My eyes follow as you sweat on the school grounds No matter how far I’ll notice at any time “Do your best! Don’t get crushed!” My heart shouts out If you’re serious a chance will come You have to catch it Before the throbbing in your chest disappears Look, I say fight! For your sake I’ll push your back with a smile Become number one, It will be you! I say fight! That’s my cheer You’re still on fire So definitely don’t give up A dreamless dream isn't a dream Raindrops are glittering Glittering on your face I want to wipe the dirt off the ball Even on days like this you have to bring out all of your spirit “Do your best! Stand firm!” I’ll embrace you with all my heart You’re serious, The sparkle in your eyes Looks dazzling The flames of battle rage Now, I wish you to fight! I’ll push your back Toward whatever you face I can see number one, It will be you! I wish you to fight! That’s my cheer I’ll protect you without fail No matter how formidable the foe Your dreams will be victorious, They can be victorious Look, I say fight! For your sake I’ll push your back with a smile Become number one, It will be you! I say fight! That’s my cheer You’re still on fire So definitely don’t give up A dreamless dream isn't a dream Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Gallery Full Cover: References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project